When persons are traveling, there is sometimes a need to provide a compact article which can be easily carried by the person. Belts or straps which wrap around the waist of a person accomplish this objective, that is, carrying the article. Furthermore, it is sometimes necessary for that same traveling person to use a sack or a backpack which can carry items therein. The sack or backpack, as those terms are used herein, include foldable bags, sacks or pouches which have a shoulder strap such that the person can carry the sack, pouch or pack on his or her shoulder.